Bienvenido
by neomina
Summary: Milo regresa de una misión y va a visitar a Camus... Yaoi.


Simplemente se me ocurrió...

_**Bienvenido**_

Subía deprisa por las escaleras. Dejó atrás su propio templo. No había nada que le interesase allí. Prefirió cargar con la caja de su armadura hasta la onceava casa. No quería pasar ni un minuto más lejos de él. Una ridícula misión en una isla del Índico lo había entretenido más tiempo del necesario. Todo por culpa de ese imbécil de Death Mask ¿Quién demonios lo había nombrado Caballero? Decidió alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. Quizás, en otro momento, lo comentaría con Camus. Siempre le gustaba escuchar lo que el francés pudiera opinar; aunque, sobre este asunto, tenía una ligera idea de lo que diría.

Hacía calor. Era otro bochornoso día de verano.

Atravesó Capricornio a la carrera. Saludó a su guardián, sin detenerse, y el español le devolvió una sonrisa divertida.

Ingresó en el Templo de Acuario. La temperatura era fresca allí, y mitigó el calor de su cuerpo, acrecentado por sus ansias y por sus prisas. El silencio reinaba en la casa circular. Llegó a los aposentos de Camus. Lo observó por unos instantes.

Se había quedado dormido sobre la cama con un libro en las manos. En su rostro pudo leer una expresión tranquila y confiada. Milo se sentó a su lado y le apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara. Camus abrió los ojos, lentamente, y sonrió. El Escorpión le devolvió el gesto; esperando, anhelante, lo que adivinó que sucedería.

El de Acuario le tomó la cara con las manos y cubrió con sus labios, cálidos y húmedos, los de Milo. Después de ese beso se abrazaron y se quedaron inmóviles, como si no supieran como seguir.

Por la ventana, entreabierta, entró una suave brisa que refrescó, por un instante, la estancia; y sus pieles, calientes, reaccionaron a esa agradable sensación.

Rodaron por el colchón, abrazados, regalándose besos y caricias, exhalando agitados sobre sus rostros, deshaciéndose de las ropas que vestían. Ese incesante toqueteo sobre sus cuerpos hizo que su excitación creciera hasta hacerles perder la cabeza.

Sus bocas ardían de sed, así que las fundieron, sorbiendo sus lenguas y buscando en sus encías, mojadas de saliva, cómo saciar esa necesidad. Mientras, las diligentes manos, repasaban sus cuerpos; queriendo recordarse que se pertenecen, completamente. Que cada milímetro de sus pieles es tan suyo como del otro.

Se miraron por unos momentos, escrutándose en silencio, conversando sin palabras, respondiendo a la muda pregunta que ya no admitía más demora. Se habían extrañado demasiado.

Unidos en un abrazo fuerte de brazos y piernas, rodaron, de nuevo, por la mullida cama, en busca de una confortable posición para dar comienzo a su rito de pasión.

El peso de un cuerpo, desnudo y sudoroso, deslizándose, lentamente, por otro en las mismas condiciones. Uno bronceado y terrenal; otro marmóreo y divino. Deslumbrantes por el contraste. Espléndidos. Infinitamente deseables. Dos cuerpos que ya se encontraban inflamados de deseo; dispuestos para la confrontación.

Sus manos recorrían, con minuciosidad, esa sublime composición masculina. Sus labios lo besaban en la boca, en la cara; paseándose, lentos, por su cuello, apresando el lóbulo de su oreja; dando comienzo a un parsimonioso descenso. Esa boca ávida se detuvo en los endurecidos pezones para saborearlos largamente. Poco a poco, trazó un camino de besos hacia el vientre, deteniéndose un poco más en el ombligo, que su lengua delineó con precisión cartográfica, para luego seguir bajando más; hasta terminar entre sus piernas, que lo recibieron, gozosamente separadas, a la espera del tacto delicioso de esa boca que siempre le proporcionaba un goce divino.

Arrodillado, lamió la piel sedosa de sus muslos y aspiró el penetrante olor de su cuerpo, mezcla del sudor y de las ansias de entrega. Sus dedos acariciaron las proximidades del palpitante sexo que se mostraba erguido, entre las piernas, deseoso de sus golosos labios. Su mano lo acogió, acariciando y apretando, suavemente; elevándose y descendiendo, repitiéndolo varias veces; produciéndole un extraordinario placer. Renunciando a la inigualable imagen de ese hermoso rostro que reflejaba el placer que sentía, fue agachando la cabeza, poco a poco, y su boca recibió el erecto y vibrante miembro. Comenzó a chupar, besar, acariciar; con mínimos movimientos. Se conformaba con escucharlo gemir y suspirar.

Al mismo tiempo, el muchacho bajo él acariciaba su espalda. Con las yemas de sus dedos dibujó pequeños círculos sobre la piel de su nuca, debajo del pelo. Mientras su cuerpo temblaba de gozo, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la ilusión de que se encontraba en el paraíso. Esa boca deliciosa lo estaba haciendo disfrutar como loco, provocándole intensas sensaciones que le arrancaban gritos de placer. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda cuando su cuerpo se combó presa de las convulsiones que pusieron fin a su delirio. Soltó un último gemido y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la cama. Las piernas le temblaban de placer. Abrió los ojos y sus azules se encontraron. Se miraron con una tierna y satisfecha sonrisa. Había sido placentero, para los dos.

Tiró de sus brazos para hacerlo caer sobre su pecho. El terciopelo de sus pieles en contacto provocó que corrientes eléctricas recorriesen sus anatomías. Iniciaron una nueva tanda de abrazos y besos. Sus manos se recorrían y sus bocas se buscaban locamente. El rozamiento de sus cuerpos pegados prendió fuego en su interior. Una llama que sólo se apagaría cuando alcanzasen el sublime éxtasis que sólo pueden obtener dos cuerpos que se gustan y se desean tanto como los de ellos, entonces, ahora y siempre.

Sus piernas se trabaron en una confusión de caricias y sus bocas se fundieron en un ardoroso beso. Se separó un poco del muchacho que abrazaba y deslizó sus manos por sus costados, colándose por debajo de su espalda. El cuerpo sobre la cama se separó del colchón para facilitarle la labor y sus dedos serpentearon entre sus nalgas, acariciando suavemente, adentrándose poco a poco. Acariciaba su interior y a cambio recibía suspiros y gemidos.

Abrazó con sus piernas la cintura del que buscaba ser uno con él y soltó aire mientras sentía como se introducía, lentamente, en sus entrañas y, por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo y el mundo se redujo al interior de esa habitación. El silencio se instaló, de nuevo, en el undécimo templo, tan sólo roto por el casi imperceptible murmullo que se atoraba en sus gargantas.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro, como de alivio, cuando completaron su unión. Sus cuerpos se conocían y ya habían aprendido cuál era el ritmo más placentero para los dos; de modo que iniciaron el delicioso movimiento de caderas que, en pocos minutos, los pondría al borde de la locura.

Sus sentidos estaban llenos de la presencia del otro. Del olor que emanaba de sus juveniles cuerpos; de sus gemidos, que inundaban la habitación; del tacto y el sabor de sus pieles, perladas de saliva y sal y de la gloriosa estampa de sus divinos cuerpos enfrentados.

En perfecta sincronía, trabajaban, sin descanso, para satisfacerse cumplidamente. El placer los inundaba. Temblaban de gozo, presas de un deleite indescriptible. Sus cuerpos se tensaban y se pegaban; pareciendo ser sólo uno. Gemían y gritaban con fuerza. La vista se les nubló y se convulsionaron, presintiendo el orgasmo. Pero no estaban dispuestos todavía; buscaban prolongar ese íntimo contacto, queriendo evitar lo inevitable. Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, mirándose a los ojos; retrasando la explosión de sus cuerpos cuanto pudiesen. Una tortura dulce y exquisita. Hasta que sus enardecidos cuerpos sucumbieron, nuevamente, al deseo. Unas leves sacudidas hicieron reaccionar a sus músculos y sus vientres se juntaron en un movimiento salvaje. El placer les llegaba como en oleadas interminables. Sentían sus cuerpos a punto de romperse. Gemían extasiados mientras placenteros escalofríos los recorrían. Acallaron sus gritos con un beso, pero sus cuerpos reflejaban lo que sentían. Sus movimientos se aplacaron y, al final, fueron sólo sus bocas, que no se separaban ni un poco, lo único que se movía.

Con lentitud y delicadeza deshicieron su unión y agotados, sudorosos y felices se abrazaron sobre el colchón.

Camus acarició la mejilla del griego y, con una sonrisa, le susurró:

-Bienvenido, Milo.

FIN

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias, <strong><em>Monic de Acuario<em>**, por tu comentario :D.

Creo que todas estaríamos más que encantadas si alguien nos recibiese así 3.

Por cierto, ¿eres de Mérida, en España? Entonces somos compatriotas XD.

¡Saludos!


End file.
